The Outcast of Ellora
by C. Noelle
Summary: Zuleika, a classmate of Ella's at Jenn's finishing school- finds her beloved mother killed, accused of adultery against her father. She is banished from returning home, now a bastard child, but is determined to avenge her mother.
1. Prologue

All I wanted was to be just like Ella. The girl who had overcome so many obstacles to find the cure to her curse. Her wit and intellect, her skill at tongues and her determination to rebel was far beyond anything I had ever seen. She possessed a unique quality that was rarely seen in anyone in high society. And she indeed vacated a seat there. She was a princess! (Although she used the titles of Court Linguist and Cook's Helper)  
  
The mistresses at our finishing school in Jenn saw her as a nuisance- revolting against their direct commands. If only I had had enough bravado and impudence to do that. My shyness was a nuisance to me, a pest. I could never muster enough courage to talk to any of the other girls at the school, and for this I was cast out among them. Everyone steered clear from me, Zuleika, the outlandish girl from the east.  
  
My family had sent me there to Jenn from our country of Ellora, in hopes of my returning as a confident, outgoing lady. But I knew the real reason for their sending me away. All the inhabitants of Ellora had dark hair, and dark complexions to match. However, I was born different. I had blonde, almost white hair with pale blue eyes. I was seen as a disgrace in my own home and my village of Ndéla. My father refused to acknowledge me as his kin, and he soon taught my brothers and sisters to feel this way as well. Only my Mother brought me comfort in my so-called home.  
  
It was she who slaved away for the money, so that I may escape the ridicule and taunts from the other children and their parents, and leave for Jenn in the western kingdom of Kyrria. The countries to the west were hated by ours, for they were seen as the destroyers of our once prosperous nation. So when I, an Ellorian through and through, held a severe likeness to their enemies, they shunned me.  
  
It was this reason that I was so reserved. All the hurt and pained feelings I had accumulated soon faded away as I formed a callous against their words. I learned to bury my emotions with books and tales about the far-off kingdoms where knights and princes rescued "damsels-in-distress". I always frowned at these ladies, however, who required the aid of a man. In Ellora, men took the surname of the women when they were married, and women were the head of the household. The royal family's lines proceeded through the daughter- not the son, and there was great mourning if a baby boy and not a girl was born.  
  
However I was told by my father, Aakarshan, that I would never receive an inheritance since I held the looks of a szneca, an outsider. He would often lament over what a waste Zuleika was, I who could never hope for a decent marriage. No matter how little I cared for him, his caustic words still burned my heart.  
  
I left Ellora when I was fourteen, knowing only our language of Ellorei. This fact made all of the teaching mistresses dislike me, since I could not understand their gibberish. The only teacher who helped me was writing mistress, for she could speak fluent Ellorei. She assisted me in learning to speak and write Kyrrian fluently. I had never been very skilled at learning the different languages of the nomad tribes in my country, and that trait followed me there. Although it took a while to learn the western language, I finally mastered it.  
  
I was sixteen when Ella arrived in Jenn, accompanied with her soon-to-be step sisters, Hattie and Olive. I remembered her worn-out, gaunt face that made it look like she had been starved for a time. After she married Prince Charmont, and her tale unraveled, I soon found out how right I was.  
  
Not a short time after her arrival she escaped accompanied by the Lady Hattie's wig. I, however, stayed until my graduation at the age of eighteen.  
  
And that was when my real story began.  
  
*  
  
A/N: I got the idea for this story suddenly today, and all of a sudden I was on Microsoft word typing it up. My muses are crazy no? I am NOT abandoning Princess Chiara, there should be an update on that before Tuesday. Please tell me if you like it or didn't like it! I have great things planned for this story! 


	2. Part I: Chapter 1

It is with extreme pleasure that I announce the graduation of these girls from our very own finishing school. They are now fit to be princesses!  
  
At this, everyone at the tea ceremony chuckled. It was well known that an "alumni" had married a prince. Although, Ella had met His Highness before she had been sent here, and he had not married her for her fresh-from-finishing-school-abilities. However, I must have been the only one to remember this as everyone exclaimed how witty Madame Edith was.  
  
Graduation day had come, along with a score of parents and siblings, here to celebrate with the graduates their success. The whole morning I had been looking for my mother, but the search proved fruitless. In her last letter she had said that she would pick me up with her manservant, Abdul.  
  
As the end of the ceremony approached I began to fret. What if she didn't come? I had no friends here; no one would be able to account for me. Madame Edith stood, the cue for the alumnae to stand.  
  
"Every one of you has earned the right to a fixed future and household. May each and everyone prosper. You are now officially relieved of your duty here." She said, with a few well-placed tears in her eyes.  
  
I smiled despite myself. It was an incredible relief to be rid of the school. There was nothing for me here, no companions, just a frivolous education. The girls had either ignored me, or taunted me for my heritage. It seemed that I would never assimilate to any community whatsoever.  
  
And as for the instruction that I received here, it was laughable. I longed to go to a traditional Ellorei school, where the female heirs studied history, literature, mathematics, and sciences. How enamored I would have been with my studies! How pleasurable it would have been, to learn weaponry and battle tactics like so many of the Ellorian women before me! I did not care if I learned to curtsey or sew, as head of the household; I would have more important tasks before me.  
  
However, these dreams where all for naught. Aakarshan was adamant on not permitting me to be mother's heiress; therefore I would have no need to go to a school that was specifically for one. I also knew that even if I would inherit mother's fortune, I would never be able to marry and carry on the Nasira line. No man in Ndéla would ever be attracted to senni, or white, looks.  
  
I was brought out of my reverie by the sound of people leaving. It seemed that I had been daydreaming ever since we had been permitted to sit down. I saw a Lady Julia walk by, however instead of walking past she stopped right in front of me.  
  
I, confused by her actions, stood up to leave. "Is it true that you're from a tribe of cannibals?"  
  
My face flushed. The cold sweat that took over my body when I was uncomfortable overpowered me. But something else stirred in me, anger. I lowered my head, and demurely said, "No."  
  
"I'm sure." Her words were dripping with sarcasm, and I had to restrain my limbs from swinging at her. My usual reserved personality cowered, as my rage intensified. That wench! I was not a savage, and neither were my people!  
  
"What's wrong with your face? That expression just makes it even uglier than it was before!" Tears started to roll down my cheeks, as I desperately tried to say something.  
  
"I think it best, wench, if you leave Sza Zuleika alone." A voice said behind me. All of my anguish dissipated as I turned around and embraced Abdul, my mother's most trusted servant. "Greshni Abdul." I said quietly in Ellorei, thanking him.  
  
"Hai 'leika, who was that little chit?"  
  
"One of the girls from finishing school, but it doesn't matter now, Hai? What's the matter Abdul?" It was then that I noticed his weary looking face, and his somber expression.  
  
Tentatively I asked, "Where is mother?"  
  
He said with restraint, "In Ellora, 'leika"  
  
My heart dropped. Something was amiss; I could feel it in my bones. "Why is she there, Abdul?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"Where else could she meet her maker?"  
  
My head started to spin as blood roared through my ears. I pushed Abdul away as water slowly started to spill from my eyes. "How? How is this possible?" My legs gave out as I sat, suddenly exhausted, on one of the chairs from the previous ceremony.  
  
Abdul took my hand and said soothingly, "Your mother was arguing about your father, about you. About your true parentage."  
  
"My true parentage?"  
  
"Aakarshan claimed that your mother had an affair with a szneca. A senni to be exact."  
  
"Oh no." I swallowed the bile threatening to come up. In Ellora, to balance the women's power, there was passed a terrible law. If the husband had reason and evidence to believe that the wife was cheating, he could by law slaughter her.  
  
I shivered as I imagined my strong, beautiful mother lying cold and motionless. Dead. It was my fault. Everything always led back to me. My skin, eye and hair color. I glanced at my white-blonde hair cascading down my shoulders and felt the violent urge to pull it, to tear it off my scalp. If I didn't have it, among my other features, my mother would be alive.  
  
Abdul knew what I was thinking, as he reached out to stop my hands from touching my hair. "'Leika, it isn't your fault. Don't believe that. Not for one minute, Hai?" I nodded, although we both knew that I would never forgive myself.  
  
"So," I said, while seeing mother's kind smiling face in my head, the vision just made me cry harder, "What will I do now?" I was now a bastard child, and was not welcome in my former home any longer. If I even so much as stepped foot in the village, my father had the legal right to kill me as well.  
  
Abdul thought for a moment and said, "You will stay at an inn here in Jenn, and see if you can get a job there for with one of their traveling customers. 'Leika, do not go back to Ellora. They will find you. For you are still a threat to your father."  
  
I started to protest. Even though I had been sorely mistreated and abused there, Ellora was still my home. I couldn't just abandon it. However, I knew inside that it was for the best. As much as I loathed it, I would never be able to see my land again.  
  
Abdul and I took his carriage to the local inn, about 1 mile from the school. We walked in uncertainly, for western inns were not known for their hospitality towards people from the eastern kingdoms. We approached the innkeeper, and I slowly reverted back to my bashful nature. I was comfortable only around the servant since I had known him since I was a bairn.  
  
As Abdul handed me gold coins that could last me up to a month, I looked at him sadly. "You will go back to Ndéla." It was said as a fact, for I knew that he would leave. "Yes, Aakarshan will be suspicious if I linger here. Send me post when you are secure in a new job. It goes without saying that you will not write your name on it. Sign it as Leez, so that I will know it's you."  
  
My eyes teared up as I remembered that Leez was my mother's childhood nickname from Leisha. "Goodbye Abdul. May the creator bless your steps." I said, which was the traditional Ellorian farewell. "And may you walk with life again." He said, the statement used towards a person who has recently lost a loved one.  
  
Although I did not want him to go with all of my heart, for he was my last tie to my old life, I knew that he was needed in the village. His wife and children suffered whenever he was ordered to run errands as our country was always at war with the other eastern realms.  
  
I climbed upstairs to my room, and collapsed on the bed. It was only then that the real grief over what I had lost took over.  
  
A/N: Yes, It has been awhile. 7 months to be exact. I had so much trouble starting this chapter, and I changed almost the whole plot, so it took awhile. I hope that this chapter was okay! However, now that Zuleika's character is (hopefully) more established, I can update about twice a month, at the least. School does start, for me, August 9, but I still have the weekend to write!  
  
And here's a dictionary for this chapter, just in case (from Ellorei to Kyrrian)  
  
Sza- miss (Sza Zuleika)  
  
Szneca- outsider, outcast  
  
Senni- white person  
  
Hai- okay, hey  
  
Greshni-thank you  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! -Clare 


	3. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning, my stomach aching from lack of sustenance, and my mind reeling with the events that had occurred yesterday. How I longed to saddle a horse and ride to Ellora! My beautiful homeland, its endless meadows and small villages, was now taken from me. I was severed from the lands and fortune that were, by birthright, mine.

Closing my eyes, I decided to not ponder over what could have been. I had more important tasks at hand. I looked down at my pillow, tear stains still visible from my misery last night. No, I wouldn't think about that either. I would staunch my wounds, and live well for her. My mother would have wanted it so.

Donning everyday peasant garb, I slipped out of the chamber and ventured to the tavern downstairs. I was to eat, and then come up with a plan that would hopefully solve my dilemma. A middle-aged server came and asked for my order after I chose a table to sit down at. I tried to hide my foreign accent as best as possible, but judging by her raised eyebrows and prolonged study of my features; I knew I hadn't succeeded.

"What she must think about me," I sadly contemplated. Old wounds reopened as I miserably thought of how no one would accept me. It was during this contemptible moment of self-pity that I noted a rather large group of travelers come in.

They had at least a dozen servants with them, displaying their riches proudly to all the commoners at the bar. The family was stiff of posture and possessed incredibly pointy noses, as if they were born to look down on other "less-worthy" peoples. The father seemed to be disgusted with his current situation, the mother indifferent, and the daughter was too busy sneering at one of her handmaidens to notice those of lower stations at the inn.

I silently thanked the great creator above that I did not have to work for that insufferable family.

"Chandie! I found a pretty one!"

I looked towards a little boy of about five years of age, who was pointing directly at me and tugging violently on "Chandie's" hand. When she ignored him, as she was the unfortunate servant who was receiving scolding from the daughter, the boy ran up to me and tugged on my hair.

"My name's Lev! What's yours?" His curious eyes regarded me intensely, as if what I had to say would determine the fate of the world.

"My name is Zuleika."

"That's a pretty name! You're pretty too! I was telling my sister Chandie that, but she ignored me! And then I told my brother, and he agreed!"

I blushed a fierce red, and said, "Well, thank you Lev."

It was then that I noticed a hand on little Lev's shoulder. I looked up and gaped.

"Thank you for keeping my little brother company, I hope he wasn't too hinder some."

I looked down and didn't answer. Oh creator! Why couldn't I just answer him? Finally, I mustered up the courage. "No, he was-"It was then that I noticed that the large group was gone, along with Lev and his brother.

My mortification grew as I regarded my server's amused face as she sauntered back with my food. "A fine looking lad, aye? If I was your age I would have bedded him like that!" She snapped her fingers, revealing to me how fast she would have. "Too bad you seem like a timid one, aye? Too shy if you ask me." Then she left, as if she normally noted her customer's personalities and faults.

I had suddenly lost my appetite.

Taking the food up to my room, I decided I'd have it later. As I walked back to my former seat, I saw the server waiting impatiently by my table. "And where did you go off to? You know that you aren't allowed to leave without paying?"

My face must have shown sincere confusion as her features softened and she said, "Look, just don't do it next time lass, aye?" I nodded as she smiled and started to walk away. "Wait!" I called.

It was the first thing I had said to her, besides my order, and she turned around surprised. "She speaks!" she exclaimed, "Well what is it lass?" She said, as I turned red. I did not fancy conversing to brazen people.

"Are there any jobs that I could do around here for money? Just temporary, of course." I managed to squeak, becoming more and more nervous from her penetrating stare.

"Ah! It's a job you'll be wanting then! Let's see, a timid mouse like you wouldn't be able to work here at the bar. You can work as a maid and as a stable hand then."

"Thank you," I said truthfully, and listened as she gave me instructions as where to go. I was to start working immediately. I was glad of this, since it would give me less time to think about my mother. I needed to keep busy.

It was around midnight that I had finally finished my shift as a maid. Since it was around Midsummer's Eve, travelers from all other kingdoms were visiting Kyrria as they threw the largest festivities and celebrations here for the holiday. There had been a myriad of rooms to clean and make ready for the new arrivals.

Exhausted, I sank into a large armchair in front of the fire situated in the inn's anteroom. I was sure that I looked a mess, but it didn't matter as I had earned fine wages for my labor. I smiled, albeit sadly, as I thought of my server's, Citali, face after I had reported how many rooms I had prepared.

She was a very nice woman, although it had taken me an incredibly long time to become accustomed to her random and often embarrassing comments. I was tired of being called "a timid mouse", although it had only been one day.

I started humming an old Ellorei song, to soothe my thoughts and physical state. I found that it had always worked. In Ndéla, after being picked on and bullied, I would sing it to myself, hoping to forget the cruel names and words they had used with me.

A picture of the youth who had talked to me about his brother was suddenly conjured up in my mind. I had stared and then looked down because he had such a kind and warm face that I had felt my facing getting heated. His hair was black and short, although it managed to be extremely curly. But his eyes, they were the reason why I had faltered. They were amber, full of laughter and mirth.

I cursed myself over and over about my humiliation in front of such a man.

Once again, I started to sing, under my breath, the old Ellorei healer's song that often calmed my worries. A picture formed in my mind of my mother singing it to me as a child. No, it would do no good to think of such things. They only brought sadness.

In spite of my resolution however, my eyes began to water. All the tears that I thought had been spent were once again revived. I hated the fact that I was so vulnerable just then, and wept even more at this realization. My only consolation then was that no one was in the anteroom save me.

I slowly looked up and wiped my tears on the sleeve of my dress. I needed to move on. But not to forget, I would never forget.

I stood up, filled with hope, as I started towards my chamber. The best revenge would be to live and live well.

A/N: I changed the rating to PG-13 because there will be violence and drama, etc. in the story! Also to clarify this, because I foresee some questions: Zuleika was outgoing with the child because she feels that she can trust him. Just in case you're wondering! I also hoped you liked Citali's character (her server) because she plays a major part in the story! I hope you liked it, if you have any questions or comments please put it in a review or an email! Thank you very much! Clare


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me, really! I hope this chapter is to your liking... This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers and Megan for reminding me to update, I don't really like AP classes that much. Well, I hope it's okay. Please give me your feedback in a review!!!

Isn't it strange how one person's influence can change the entire course of your life? What if that certain stranger had stayed a mere face on the street, and had never noticed you or spoken to you; would your way of life be completely and utterly altered? How many things would differ?

I had read about this in one of my philosophical books once when I was eight. I never thought that it would apply to me. But it would, and I would soon find out how.

I was working in the kitchen with Citali when it happened. A mouse had gotten into a Lady's soup, judging from her noble accent. We could hear her screaming like a banshee out in the bar for the cook to explain the "rodent in her daily nourishment". When Avea, the sought-after chef, fled the premises in fear of the wrath of a noblewoman, we were left to deal with her mess. And what an entanglement it turned out to be.

As soon as I heard shouted protestations from the barkeep, I knew she was headed for the kitchens. Looking nervously at Citali, who gave me an encouraging smile and a shove to the door, I braced myself for the storm that was to come.

"WHERE IS THE CHEF? I DEMAND TO KNOW! I MUST! AS A PAYING CUSTOMER I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO COMPLAIN!" At the last word, she erupted into the kitchen. I took a rapid step backwards; I did not fancy conversing with angry women. Especially with noble women who were used to getting anything and everything if so desired.

Citali, who had noticed my reticence, mercifully approached the ranting woman.

"Is there something that be not to yer liking, Miss?"

"Yes! Yes there is. And it's Lady Crise, not this Miss."

"Lady Crise, what be the problem, eh?"

The refined lady rolled her eyes at Citali's loose grasp of grammatical skills. I inwardly scoffed. She was a mere servant! One who didn't know how to read or write! How was she to know that she was not using proper grammar?

"There was a MOUSE in my soup. What kind of establishment is this to have that happen? Well, 'twill be never on our minds, I will not speak of this indiscretion to anyone if you oblige me in a little favor."

Something was wrong. Her change in tone and attitude was too quick. I did not like where this conversation was going.

Citali looked at the woman with a newfound respect. I had found out something in the last week about the server-woman. She revered people who could gamble and barter their way through the village. That so, her abhorrence now turned to a slight deference towards Lady Crise; and I shuddered to think of what the "favor" was. Whatever it turned out to be, Citali would accept it. I knew she thought those who turned down opportunities lost out on the best thing in life: the surprise.

It was this despicable yet oddly admirable quality that would severely amend my life forevermore.

Lady Crise circled the room, inspected every single dust particle under her pointy, sharp nose. "I have reason to believe that the staff here is quite substantial. I know that my daughter is in need of another handmaiden." She smiled at Citali. I thought that her grin looked wicked; the kind of smile one would see in a fairy-tale witch.

"If you, "she continued, "give me what my daughter wants, I will not let the word out that the conditions in this tavern are less than satisfactory. You would not want the king's inspectors to come here now would you?"

Citali, with a gleam in her eye, nodded and asked, "You may pick whichever worker here that you be wantin'."

Lady Crise nodded and exclaimed, "I am awfully tired and I feel no want of prancing about examining all the young lasses here." For the first time that she had been in the kitchen, she noted me and roughly said, "Well, wench, you'll do. Pack your bags and be ready to move into the apartments in ten minutes. My daughter is heavily putout with that maid of hers. Can't get anything done, that girl." She sniffed dramatically and walked out as soon as she had come in.

I closed my eyes, comprehending what had just occurred. "Zuleika" I heard Citali faintly trying to apologize for what had happened. She knew of my desire to be employed, but not by that woman. Anyone I would have been willing, but not that insufferable family! Was I too going to be yelled at for breathing or sneezing too loudly?

My eyes began to itch and my face became hot; traits that followed me when I was extremely upset. I was sure that with my red face, white- blonde hair, and blue eyes I looked like the damned flag of Ayortha.

I saw Citali regarding me with something akin to fear and worry. I did not know that such foolish brazen people could care for a timid little mouse like me! She opened her mouth, most likely to utter a useless apology but I stopped her with a wave of my hand.

"I don't want to- I can't- Please." I finally said. My eloquence around people was even worse when I was emotional. Suddenly it was too much to be around the turncoat. I turned and fled the kitchen, heading towards my former room to pack my clothes and kiss goodbye to my former freedom.

All too soon, I found myself knocking on the Crise's family apartments. There was a shuffling inside as I heard someone rushing to answer the door. "How I wish they wouldn't hurry!" I silently thought, as I relished my last moment of non-servitude to an inane brat.

Lev's brother opened the door, and I immediately flushed remembering my inarticulate state the last time I had conversed with him. "Hello. Wha-"

I cut him off saying quickly, "If you don't mind sir, I must converse with Lady Crise about my recent employment for her daughter." He frowned at my prettily delivered speech, but showed me to what I presumed to be the daughter's room.

"Greshni." I said quietly, which caused him to look at me queerly. "Are you from-"

But before he could finish, the door opened and I felt an arm pull me in. I faintly heard the door close and a muffled exclamation, most likely Lev's brother trying to figure out what had become of me.

"Good, you're here." An abused-looking girl said to me. "My name's Chanda. You're the new servant aren't you? That fake mouse works like a charm every time." I stood agape. It was a trick? How could someone do that? Chanda not noticing my incredulity at the Lady's morals said,"I would advise you take a deep breath and then step into the little monster's chambers." I nodded and took a hesitant breath. "Good. Alright, in you go then." Chanda pushed me into the adjoining chamber.

I muttered an Ellorei prayer to the creator under my breath. I think I would need it.

A/N: I forgot to mention in my first author's note that I have changed the format of the story. There will be about 3 parts. Each Part will have about ten chapters, so this will be a longer story than my former story was!!! -Clare


	5. Chapter 4

A head full of flaxen hair turned when I entered the room. "Hello. You must be my new handmaiden." The girl was around my age; I easily recognized her from my viewing of her berating Chanda. She stuck out her hand as if she wanted me to shake it, but being doubtful, I curtsied and took the hand and kissed it, as it is custom for servants to do for those of a much higher rank. (A fact that I had learnt from finishing school.)

Her loud, boisterous, quite spurious laughter filled the air as she regarded me with amusement. "There is no need for formalities! Come sit down!" Then as if reprimanding herself for forgetting she said, "My name is Abigail."

I did not trust her. She was looking at me the same way that her mother had observed Citali. Shrewd observation. However, I did not see why she would do so. Why beat around the bush and falsify her true nature? I did not have something that she wanted, not to my knowledge, at least.

I curtsied again and said clearly, "Zuleika, ma'am."

She guffawed at my politeness once again, and said distractedly, "So uptight. Well, I suppose I can act the part."

"Well Miss Zuleika, I shall see you tomorrow at 11 am sharp. You are to draw a bath, pick out a gown and dress my hair. Then, you shall accompany me to dinner, and shall wait in the family apartments if any member of the family, especially myself, have want of you. Then you shall, once again, be in my company during supper, and will sit with me in the parlor afterwards. After I designate my rest for the night, you shall aid in getting myself ready for bed. This will be your schedule for the duration of our stay at this inn; I shall inform you of the difference when we are traveling and when we arrive at our permanent residence, the Crise estate."

Just as she had finished this rather boring diatribe, a knock sounded on the door. Lady Abigail rather lethargically muttered, "Come in." A man, who was all too familiar, entered. He spoke, and I noticed that the Lady Abigail blushed considerably as he addressed her, "Lady Abigail, Miss Zuleika is wanted by Miss Chanda in the parlor."

"O-of course Elek. Thank you. She will be just one minute." She smiled unabashedly at Lev's brother. I became even more confused. Was that ire that was filling my veins as I noticed her brazen tone? I slowly regarded Elek and realized that he had been observing me the whole time, while I had been looking at the floor and studying its intricacies. Unfortunately, the Lady Abigail had noted this too, and glared at me.

How strange that so many things can happen in a slow minute with naught any words!

Elek bowed and left, leaving a seething Lady Abigail and in myself disappointment.

She turned and looked at me, once again, with a friendly air that seemed all the more fake. "Miss Zuleika, would you be so kind as to come to my chambers around seven tonight? I just adore how you style your hair, and I wish it so that you would do the same for mine!"

I curtsied and replied an affirmative answer. As if 'twas actually an option at all! I did not know what she wanted to discuss with me, but I knew it wasn't my hair. I did not wear it in any "style" at all; on the contrary, I barely combed it!

She waved an absent hand at me; a sign I took that meant to exit immediately if you please it so. I left happily, glad that I had survived my first encounter with the beast, the Lady Abigail. At least Aakarshan was upfront about his evil nature, I couldn't abide when a person took a respectable quality erroneously, to cover their oft horrible traits.

"You know that you only became disgusted with her once her intentions towards Elek became clear." Replied a miniscule voice in my mind. Oh no.

My distress at finding that I would soon start to argue with my mind if that small voice continued was interrupted as I walked into the parlor to find Chanda and Elek who were in the middle of lecturing little Lev, who had evidently stolen a sweet from Citali's kitchen.

Upon seeing myself, Lev jumped up and hugged my leg. "'Leika! Don't let them punish me!" I smiled affectionately at the little boy, and pried him off me. "Lev, you shouldn't have taken it!"

"But-it was chocolate!" Now this I had to consider.

"Well, in that case... can I have some?"

Lev smiled beautifully and nodded. Chanda looked surprised and somewhat perturbed, and Elek started to laugh. I smiled despite myself, I wanted to make him laugh more. It was...nice.

"So Zuleika, you've survived the Lady Abigail, devil that she is."

I started to blush, remembering Elek's interruption. "She is rather strange. But the Lady Abigail wasn't cruel." It wasn't exactly true, but I did not want to insult my employer.

Chanda raised an eyebrow and replied darkly, "Oh? I can think of three reasons why." I looked at her, hoping that she would enlighten me.

"One will greatly embarrass my dear brother as well as yourself, "she said, looking slyly at Elek, then, "The other you cannot know." Her smile faded, but soon it was resumed. I had known her but a day, however, she struck me as one who was rather flippant, but nicely so.

"The third I can tell you. You are not foreign, as most of the servants are." She gestured to her family and said, "We are from Arrais. The Crises hate those from the eastern realms."

"I- I am from Ellora."

The looks of incredulity I got were not unfamiliar. No one would ever believe my heritage, so much of a senni I looked like. "But how can that be?" asked Chanda, "You look so much like one of them! It's not-" Elek, who had been regarding me quietly said quickly, "Hush Chanda. Perhaps it is not good of you to inquire as to her difference in looks to other easteners."

Everything came rushing back. The Ellorian children who criticized me, my father and siblings cursing at me, the girls at the finishing school, my mother's death, Abdul leaving. I knew it was weak, but I could feel tears starting to form. Oh Creator how I much I loathed myself then!

I quietly let myself out of the room before they could see my frailty. I leaned against the door to the parlor and sighed. Everything always came back to my original feeling of sadness and melancholy. I thought back to my conversation with the small family. It was then that I realized that for the first time, I had not been shy, not until my heritage was revealed.

My head hurt as I walked back to the servant quarters that were to be my new home for a time. I collapsed on my bed and promptly did not wake up until well after my appointment with the Lady Abigail.

A/N: I hope this chapter was alright. So, Lady Abigail has some designs on dear Elek does she? And we finally learnt his name! Anyways, I foresee many questions so therefore I shall write a F.A.Q:

-Who is Aakarshan? (He was mentioned in this chapter)- He is Zuleika's father, her mother's murderer. I haven't mentioned him for awhile, so I thought that some people might wonder who he is.

-What's with the supper/dinner thing?- I thought that this was very cool. I read somewhere that lunch used to be called dinner and dinner used to be called supper. I think it's still like that up north, though I'm not sure. But here in Florida we call supper dinner.

-What do all these crazy names mean what is their origin and how the heck do you pronounce them?- Zuleika is pronounced Zoo-Lay-Ka, it's Arabic, and it means lovely, although there's one source that says it means "white one" and that's why I chose it, since she looks white or senni in Ellorei, even though her family is dark and NOT fair.

Lev is pronounced how it looks, it's Russian and Hebrew, and it means Lion (Russian) and Heart (Hebrew) if I'm wrong, please correct me since I haven't looked up the name in awhile.

Chanda is Sanskrit I believe, it's pronounced how it's spelled, and it means bright and fierce in Sanskrit. Elek is Hungarian, it's pronounced how it looks I believe, and it means protector.

That was a long author's note, whew! I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not particularly fond of it, but next chapter will be much more exciting I promise! (You'll learn the other two reasons why Abigail is 'nice' to Zuleika!)

-Clare


	6. Chapter 5

The sun warmed my face as I opened eyes slowly, welcoming the day. But there were shadows on the floor; softly hidden until you remembered to step out of bed, and by then it would be too late. My feet hit the shadows as I remembered my missed appointment with the Lady Abigail.

It took me all of 2 minutes to get dressed in my new servant's garb, and tie my hair back before I urged open the door and ran to Lady Abigail's. Before I could lift my hand to knock, though, I remembered that Ladies of her social stature did not wake up until almost eleven. Cursing my bad fortune, I retreated to the parlor, where I would be waiting for Milady on other days, that is if she did not fire me on the spot.

Unable to sit, I started to pace nervously, and wait for the sun's position in the sky to change until it was almost overhead, indicating noon. Other servants passed by, looking at me with indignation. I was supposed to be sitting, working on embroidery or quietly mending one of Milady's outfits. Not pacing. It irked me that they obviously thought so little of their station that they would deny themselves of mere human nature. In example, pacing.

My inner tirade, however, did not correlate with my present problems, so I obliged the gossiping eyes and sat. I do not know how long I rested there, pondering over my impending future with the Crises' when a voice woke me from my exhausting reverie.

One of the head servants was yelling at the cook for wrongly preparing lunch. This meant that it was around the time that the Lady Abigail would soon rise.

For the second time that morning, I approached the door and timidly knocked. I heard a voice permit my entrance and reluctantly stepped inside.

"Well, seems we have forgotten at what time I precisely asked to meet you, Zuleika."

I docilely lowered my head and apologized. I knew that no matter what the excuse, there would be serious consequences.

"I attempted to be friendly with you yesterday, Zuleika, but I see it just wouldn't do for you. I know that a punishment should be given, but I am in far to good of a mood to do it." She smiled lazily at me, and sat down on her vanity stool.

She instructed me to get her ready for the meal, and so for an hour I was occupied with my wonder at her forgiveness of me. I knew that rarely a servant was not disciplined for disregarding their master's command.

When it was time for me to depart, I bowed respectfully and waited for any further instructions that she might have for me. It was with great relief that I realized she did not have any, and I exited.

It disturbed me; what was Lady Abigail's purpose in letting me go without punishment? She was smart, and manipulative; I did not see why she would forego discipline with me.

I retreated to the parlor with my suspicions to keep me company, along with a dress that I had been instructed to mend. At least my fellow servants would not disapprove of my activity now.

The hour passed quickly, and I was once again called, among Milady's other handmaidens, to prepare her afternoon attire. Fortunately, she did not pay any attention to my fumbling hands as the other girls took up most of her time. If they so much as moved wrongly she would berate them for their sluggishness. I did not know what was making her so irritable, but I soon concluded that it was in her nature to be so cruel.

Once I again, I made my exit to the parlor with the other girls who were gossiping among themselves. It was not a surprise that many did not like me; none had made an attempt to befriend the new handmaiden. I didn't mind though. It seemed to me that besides Elek and his two siblings, all of the other servants were as abominable as the Crise family themselves.

I smiled as I observed Lev walk into the room, looking for someone. When his search turned fruitless, it seemed, he approached me and asked, "Zule, have you seen Chanda?" I realized that soon after being dismissed from Lady Abigail's chambers, I had not seen her anywhere. After I replied in the negative, Lev frowned and then resolutely said, "Well she must be in our rooms. Come with me!" It seemed I had no choice, as he had pulled me up from my seat and we were currently heading there.

Finally reaching their quarters, Lev knocked softly which, needless to say, did not catch the attention of those inside. Just as I was about to knock louder so that we could leave the rather cold hallway, we heard risen, angry voices.

I backed away slowly from the door, not wanting to eavesdrop. However, Lev's firm grip on my hand and sheer curiosity kept me grounded there.

The argument was between Elek and Chanda.

Realizing this, I turned to Lev and whispered that we should leave. He quickly shook his head and replied, "They should have told you. We can trust you." I took this as a sign to start listening to the subject that was being debated in the next room; what did Lev think that they could trust me with?

"-sick of it here! We continue to live in these horrible conditions, without pay and you being manipulated by that demon, Abigail! I can't stand it any more!"

"We cannot run! They will find us. Our punishment will be worse than what we must undergo if we stay here. It is not worth it, Chanda."

"Lev cannot grow up like this! He needs to be near his Papa! We have not seen him ever since we were sold. Don't you miss our family back home? Creator, I did not think that you actually had feelings for that piece of trash!"

Sold?

A sarcastic laugh came from Elek as he replied, "I would soon rather have feelings for a toad. She is the main reason why I want to leave, but we can't. It is too dangerous. Not everyone is so bad here, the new handmaiden, Zuleika, is very fond of Lev and-"

Now it was Chanda's turn to laugh. "Yes she is, but she cannot replace our father, Elek. Don't let your infatuation of her blind you-"

"Will you let that subject go? And why the sudden change of feeling, yesterday you were perfectly content to stay here."

"I've kept the feeling inside me for far too long. I loathe it here. It is inhumane what they have made us become! As soon as we find Father we will take them to court! Slavery is illegal in all the countries here. Only criminals legally receive it. Elek, we are NOT criminals."

They were slaves. The revelation hit me like a wave. The Crises made them pretend they were servants, but in all actuality they were the property of the family. My throat ached at the thought of this happening to them. How had they been captured? How long had they been separated from the rest of their family?

I felt Lev tug on my hand as he whispered, "They should have told you. I know we can trust you, Zule. You won't tell anyone, I know."

I smiled and said, "Of course, Lev. I won't tell a soul."

Lev reached to the door before and pulled it open before I could stop him.

I was met with the impassioned expression of Chanda's and Elek's own calm manner, which soon altered when he realized I had heard everything.

A/N: I deserve to be pelted with rocks. I know, I didn't update, but it hasn't been a month! Only 3 and a half weeks! So you found out my little secret! (Well technically it's my character's secret....but oh well never mind.) Hated it, want to spit on the chapter? Loved it, want to the marry it? Please review, either way! Clare


	7. Chapter 6

Oh no.

Chanda turned to me and started yelling what appeared to be foreign curse words as she pulled Lev from my grasp. Once her brother was safely inside the room did she stop screaming and slammed the door. I felt guilty, but it was not my fault that I had overheard. I didn't even want to! And yet, another part of my mind argued that it wasn't fair that they hadn't trusted me with this horrible secret.

Then again, I had only known them for a short time.

I was arguing with myself. Which side to believe? I sat back down in the parlor and rubbed my throbbing head. Curse Chanda and her anger! What I wanted was a normal life; even the finishing school was better than these twisted people.

No, that wasn't fair. Maybe I'm just a simpleton that was never made to comprehend what these complex and intricate folk were thinking. Please excuse me; I shall go back to standing in a corner and scratching my head, as a poor dunderhead should.

I laid my head down on the centerpiece table in front of me.

I wish I were back in Ellora. I wish that I looked like everyone else there too. And if Mother could be alive….. These never came true.

It had been a week since either three had talked to me. (Chanda kept Lev from corresponding with me, no doubt.) Solitude had always been my frequent companion, so I did not find the change unsettling. However, for perhaps the first time in my life, I longed to interact and talk with someone, anyone. It was a sensation that startled me.

When had I changed?

Other handmaidens would laugh and converse with another, and I found myself wanting to be among them. I wished then that I could find my former detachment from people, but I couldn't.

In desperation for actual human contact, I wrote a letter to Abdul, the promised note that would assure him of my safety.

Dear Abdul,

I am fine. Am still here at the inn, and have gotten a job with a traveling household. We are to leave soon to the family's manor. I will send another letter presently.

Love,

Leez

I did not know whether to add the family's name, but finally omitted it. I knew my Aakarshan would be looking for me. I was the only witness to my Mother's loyal nature. She would have never committed adultery.

I had speculated on whether the Crise family and their servants would depart shortly. We would certainly not stay at this inn forever; a fact that I was thankful for. Avoiding Citali was proving to be quite difficult, as the Lady Abigail often liked her special cocoa at odd hours in the night. Traveling would also give me something else to think about other than Elek's family's avoidance of me. I'd never been to many lands save Ellora and Kyrria.

It was then that a new servant came to live with the Crise family at the inn. He was my age and seemed as scared as I had been when I had first started to work for these people. I did not know his name, but he always smiled at me when I was sent to the kitchens for Lady Abigail's breakfast.

Those smiles seemed to make everything better. I did not even mind Lady Abigail's sneering so much. (She had become quite irritable with me ever since the Elek Incident.)

At night, I started to pace back and forth in my room. Needless to say it did not please my roommates too much. The need for speaking to Elek's family grew everyday. I did not want them to hate me. I was not their enemy and they needed to understand that. Why would I harm them when they had been the only friends I had ever had?

Of course they didn't know this.

One morning I had had enough. The faces and voices of people in my past had been rotating in my head. What if I had been outgoing, carefree? Could it have changed where I was today? Could I have had the influence to save Mother from Aakarshan? These incessant, repetitive questions plagued me day and night and I could not get rid of them. Therefore, I finally gave in.

Storming into the kitchen and finding Elek, I promptly began to demand WHY.

Looking at his bewildered face after I had finished my questions, a glimmer of sympathy surfaced. But only for a second.

Before he could say anything (which he was taking his time to do) the new servant who oft smiled at me came and offered me some water. This was thoughtful. My throat was dry after all the yelling.

"Hello. My name is Firas. And you, my yelling maiden, what's your name?"

I blushed at his truthful description of myself. "Zuleika."

"Alright then-"

"Elek."

"Alright then Elek. Why don't you answer Zuleika's questions?"

Elek glared at Firas and motioned for me to follow him into another room.

"Doesn't seem to like me, does he?" Yelled Firas as we retreated.

Ironically, once we had reached the room where an explanation would be given, silence only sounded. The quieter the room became, the more my conscience weighed on me. What a hot head he must think I am!

"Elek, I'm sorry. I did not mean to scream at you. But I've been so frustrated for the past week. You can't have any idea how guilty I feel and-"

He smiled. I guess that was a good sign, but it threw me off my apology. This was a serious matter!

"It's okay, Zuleika. When you have a sister like Chanda, you get used to hot heads."

I laughed and said, "You don't have to tell me about what you were talking about. I don't expect you to, I just wanted to-"

He interrupted again. "No, you deserve to know." Elek glanced at an armchair and sat. "Some highwaymen had ransacked our village in Arrais. We were captured with our Father and Mother and taken to our capital city. Lord Crise was at the slave auction. He bought myself, Chanda and Lev. Before anyone could buy our parents, the authorities broke up the auction. Slavery's illegal in the capital city. It looks bad to the foreign politicians from the West," he sneered. "That's how we ended up here. The Crise family makes us pretend that we are servants. We haven't heard from our parents since."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It isn't your fault, Zuleika." He smiled sadly and said, "That night in the lobby of the hotel, why were you crying?"

I blushed profusely and bowed my head. I had been so sure no one had been there. (A/N: If you do not remember this, see Chapter 3)

"My Mother. She died."

I wanted to trust him. To tell him my whole story as he did with me. But I wasn't ready.

Soon, I swore to myself, I would tell him.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as I would have liked it to be! But rest assured that I wrote this instead of doing my homework. I'm sorry I left you hanging for so long! But it seemed every weekend was full of projects, studying for finals or just normal tests. If you have any questions, leave them in a review or an email! And review too, because I want to know if you like the story or not! –C. Noelle

Ps.- Did you guys notice the character changes in Zuleika? She's becoming more interested in people, and more confrontational. Hurry for character development! (or a poor imitation of it!)


End file.
